phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Jerk De Soleil
|image= PhineasFerbCirque.jpg |caption=Phineas and Ferb in their costumes of their Cirque. |season= 1 |production=108A |broadcast=12 |story=Bobby Gaylor Martin Olson |storyboards=J.G. Quintel Kim Roberson |director=Dan Povenmire |us=February 10, 2008 |international= |xd= |toon= |pairedwith="Toy to the World" |dvd=''The Daze of Summer'' |adapt=''Big-Top Bonanza'' | arc= | dvd= | iTunes= }} The boys create a circus for the neighborhood after their original circus plans are canceled, while Jeremy gives Candace wild parsnips which she is allergic to. Doofenshmirtz creates a device to make people's voices higher so his own voice will seem lower but instead, it gets even higher. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb's dad, Lawrence, is planning to take the boys and their friends to Cirque de Lune. However, shortly after Baljeet arrives, Lawrence reads in the morning paper that the cirque is canceled. It seems the lead of the show has had a severe allergic reaction and cannot perform. Their mother is sympathetic to the lead of the show, because she knows how bad allergies are. Candace has a horrible allergy to wild parsnips. She is also excited because this means her husband is free to be at the Googolplex Mall when her jazz trio records its first album, Live at the Squat and Stitch. When Isabella muses that it must be fun to be in the circus, Phineas knows what they're going to do that day. They'll make a backyard cirque and each have a part of the act. Ferb can set up the tent, Phineas will be the ringmaster, Isabella and the Fireside Girls can sew up the costumes, and Perry will have an act as "The Amazing Perry". Baljeet, Django, and Buford will round out the cirque. They all have talents. Baljeet can remove his finger and hold it in his hand, with no injuries. Django can lift his leg over his head, but currently not very skilled. (succeeding only in pulling off his shoe and sock.) Buford's talent is to bounce to the heavens and land in mud. The tent very quickly rises in the backyard and everyone has their costumes already, including Perry, who has disappeared for his assignment from Major Monogram still in costume. Major Monogram is very amused by Agent P's costume and starts laughing at Perry. Not wanting to listen to it, Perry leaves for his mission, but Major Monogram convinces him to turn around one last time and he snaps a picture of the platypus. In the backyard, Buford arrives with his props. He will be flying through the air with a paper bag on his head into mud. Candace walks back to the tent to see what's going on and reluctantly calls Linda when she hears an elephant. Linda blows her off since she's recording and Candace gets even more frustrated. She is showing this frustration when Jeremy shows up with a basket of vegetables from his mother's garden. These just happen to be wild parsnips. Starting to get red and blotchy and her voice getting funny, Jeremy asks her to sit with him at the cirque. Meanwhile at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is using a self help tape to try and become more assertive. He hates his high squeaky voice and wants to make it lower. However, the tape isn't working out so well. Perry bursts through the ceiling and the evil doctor quickly traps him. Doofenshmirtz then reveals the voice-inator. It bio-mechanically transforms regular air into doofelium. It will make everyone elses voice higher, making his voice lower by comparison. It was too much trouble making his own voice lower. Meanwhile, Perry escapes from Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, and uses his copter to follow him. He flies over the circus and hears his act being announced and swoops down to show up to the act. Baljeet is performing his act: pretending to separate his thumb from his hand. Perry's act is up next: Ferb drops him onto a trampoline, he bounces through a hoop, and into a shallow pool. When this is over, he changes back into his hat and hops onto his copter to find Doofenshmirtz. With no more allergy pills, Candace puts a paper bag over her head. Her voice has already become deep . She arrives at the Squat and Stitch where Linda and her trio is performing, complaining about her brothers in musical fashion by singing E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S.. After that, Candace returns to the cirque to sit with Jeremy just as the "Flying through the air with a paper head bag" act comes on. Since Candace wore a paper bag and a jogging suit, she is mistaken for Buford (They both wore the same clothes), and is shot out of the tent instead of Buford, but Buford jumps into the mud to get the glory, which makes Phineas wonder how Buford got there so quickly. Back to the Doctor, he and Perry still fighting. He breaks the controller, which lands in the boys' cirque during the whole cast part which makes the cast members' voices higher. After the performance, the cheering was high because of the voice-inator and blows the tent off, hitting the voice-inator and make Doofenshmirtz's voice even higher. In the end, Candace finally makes it back to the house. Jeremy picks her up, and asks how she got her voice so deep for her E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S. song. Candace said that she got her voice like all other blues singers, wild parsnips. Songs *''E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S.'' (Voted #6 on Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown) Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry (with his costume on) takes an elevator hidden in the lawn. When he gets to his headquarters and Major Monogram sees his costume, he laughs, takes a picture, and goes to email it to Carl. Memorable Quotes Background Information * Perry's food bowl was black, but it was red in "Oh, There You Are, Perry". * This is one of the more impossible Big Ideas of Phineas and Ferb: In the Grand Finale, Phineas and Ferb appear in four different places at the same time as the their human pyramid is revealed. In fact, for less than a second you can see two copies of them in the same shot at the same time. Django and the Fireside Girls also appear in more than one place in the pyramid. If any of them had moved from their original positions, the pyramid would have fallen over. * "Cirque de Lune" is French for "Circus of the Moon". This is a play-on of "Cirque de Soleil", French for "Circus of the Sun". * This is the second time Phineas and Ferb deliberately clean-up. However, the net flew away, whilst the rest was cleaned up by Ferb (he pulled a lever, hiding the audience seats underground). * This episode marks the first time that Perry gets involved in both his mission and Phineas and Ferb's Big Idea at the same time. Production Information * Episode description from the original Phineas and Ferbruary 2008 press release:Phineas and Ferb-ruary press release: http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020108.html ::In "Jerk De Soleil," airing Sunday, Ferb-ruary 10, Phineas and Ferb produce their own backyard traveling acrobatic cirque, enlisting all the neighborhood kids, even Buford. Candace tries to stop them but is sidetracked by an allergic reaction to parsnips that turns her into a deep-voiced blues singer and, as it turns out, the highlight of her brothers' backyard show. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz deploys his Voice-inator invention to make everyone's voice higher so that his sounds better. * First episode that Django Brown speaks. * When this episode is broadcast alone, the end credits' video is the last verse of E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S., when it is broadcast with "Toy to the World", it has the Toy to the World end credits. Errors * When we first see Candace in bed she is wearing her normal clothes, but in the next scene she is wearing her pjamas. * Jeremy tells Candace the vegetables are home grown, but later he said they were wild parsnips. Continuity * The boys deliberately cleaned up after their invention like the first time. * The following things are mentioned in the song E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S.: ** The rollercoaster ** The beach in the backyard ** The cattle in the city ** The time machine ** The tree house robots * Mindy (the girl who flirted with Jeremy) appears again in "Hail Doofania!". Allusions *'Title:' The name of this episode is derived from the famous Cirque du Soleil. *'Cool Runnings:' Baljeet's line "Feel the rhythm, feel the rhyme, come on thumb, it's healing time!" is derived from the line "Feel the rhythm, feel the rhyme" from the 1993 movie. *'Alvin and the Chipmunks:' When Dr. Doofenshmirtz uses his The Voice-inator after Candace flies away and Perry rushes to the circus, Phineas speaks like The Chipmunks. *'The Legend of Zelda': In Doofenshirtz's lair you can see an image of a red triforce. *'' Adventures in Babysitting'' - Candace singing about her troubles with Phineas and Ferb is exactly what Chris Parker does when she and the kids try to run away from the bad guys. *'Indiana Jones - '''When Perry escapes from Doofensmirtz Trap he slides his hat like Indiana Jones Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz and allergy-affected Candace * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * J.K. Simmons as J.B. * Alec Holden as Django * Eileen Galindo as Vivian Garcia-Shapiro (credited in "Additional voices") * Ashley Tisdale as Mindy (uncredited) * Additional voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Bobby Gaylor, Ariel Winter, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Mitchel Musso, Richard O'Brien, Maulik Pancholy, Dan Povenmire, J.K. Simmons :: '' designates a character that did not appear in this episode References Category:Episodes